creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Wanderer - Das Ende einer Reise
'Aufbruch ' Inmitten der Ruinen saß er einfach da und ließ den Blick schweifen. Ein Beobachter mochte meinen, er sehe desinteressiert aus, regelrecht gelangweilt und dieser Beobachter – der nicht existierte, weil nichts mehr existierte – läge damit gar nicht mal so falsch. Terrance resignierte. Wer dieses Gefühl als Desinteresse oder Langeweile interpretieren mochte, bitte, sollte er doch, ihm war es gleich. Für Terrance hatte alles an Sinn verloren, er war zu einem Wanderer ohne Ziel verkommen, der aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund weiterlebte. Weiterkam, wo andere scheiterten. Überlebte, wo andere starben. Mittlerweile hinterfragte er diesen Umstand nicht mehr, er wanderte einfach nur, wanderte dahin, wo ihn seine Füße hintrugen und würde so lange wandern, bis er eines Tages einfach tot umkippte – wenn nicht gerade jemand anderes entschloss, dass er nun lange genug gelebt hatte und ihn niederstreckte. Langsam und bedacht schob er seine schmerzende Hand in die linke Manteltasche, um eine Packung Zigaretten herauszufischen. Die Schmerzen machten ihm bewusst, dass er ohnehin nicht mehr lange wandern würde. Sein Körper war alt, verbraucht. Wo war nur seine Jugend geblieben? Er wusste es nicht. Konnte sich nicht erinnern. Auch egal. Die Zigarettenschachtel, zerknüllt und wellig, hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Umständlich öffnet er sie – verdammtes Rheuma! – und warf einen Blick hinein. Eine letzte Kippe war ihm noch geblieben, der Rest auf seiner scheinbar endlosen Reise verraucht. Ähnlich, wie das Leben um ihn herum. Der alten Gewohnheit wegen sah Terrance sich einen Moment lang misstrauisch zu allen Seiten um, dann langte er nach dem letzten Sargnagel und schob ihn sich zwischen die Lippen. Ein weiterer Griff in die Manteltasche, förderte das Feuerzeug zutage. Er zündete sie an, nahm einen tiefen Zug und genoss den todbringenden Rauch, welcher seine Lungen füllte. Sollte er ihn doch umbringen, jeder musste irgendwann einmal sterben. Früher hätte er sich das nicht gewagt. Mitten auf einem öffentlichen Platz zu rauchen, so einer musste lebensmüde sein! Dieser Tage waren Zigaretten Mangelware und Menschen brachten sich schon wegen weit weniger wertvollen Dingen gegenseitig um. Doch die Zeit hatte Terrance gelehrt, dass er sich nicht vor raffgierigen Mitmenschen fürchten musste. Aus irgendeinem Grund mieden sie ihn, ganz gleich was er auch bei sich trug. So saß er also da, rauchte gemütlich seine letzte Zigarette und fragte sich, ob er wohl je wieder in diesen Genuss kommen würde. Unwahrscheinlich. Es hatte etwas Endgültiges an sich und das erste Mal seit langem, spürte er so etwas wie Wehmut. Das Gefühl verging und ließ ihn wieder in seiner Taubheit zurück. Wo er früher noch versucht hätte, sich diese Empfindung zu bewahren und sei es nur, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu fühlen, machte Terrance sich heute nicht mehr die Mühe. Emotionen kamen und gingen, ebenso wie die Menschen um ihn herum. Er ließ sie alle auf ihren Wegen ziehen. Nachdem der letzte Zug bis auf den Filter runter getan war, schnippte Terrance die ausgebrannte Kippe davon. Er beobachtete ihre Flugbahn, sah zu, wie sie noch einige letzte Funken schlagend, durch die Luft segelte und in einer wahren Explosion aus winzigen Glutfäden aufschlug, um dann restlos zu verlöschen. Ungefähr so, dachte er bitter, muss es mit den Menschen abgelaufen sein. ''Ein letztes Aufglühen, ein Aufbegehren, ein gewaltiger Atemzug, endend in einer noch gewaltigeren Explosion und dann…nichts mehr. Einfach so, aus und vorbei. Eine leichte Brise brachte angenehm kühlen Wind mit sich, doch er war nicht von Dauer, weswegen Terrance schon wenige Sekunden später wieder die brutale Hitze der glühenden Sonne auf seinem Haupt spürte. Womöglich hätte er sich ein wenig Abhilfe verschaffen können, indem er den schweren, braunen Ledermantel auszog, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, konnte er sich einfach nicht von dem alten Ding trennen. Dabei war es nicht einmal sein eigener. Vor… ach egal, wie lange es schon her war, jedenfalls hatte er ihn irgendwann einmal gefunden und trug ihn seither. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Ein rastloserer Wanderer, sollte sich auch entsprechend kleiden. ''Ich sollte weiter. ''Ja, vermutlich, auch wenn er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte wohin eigentlich. Terrance rückte sich den altmodischen Cowboyhut zurecht, welcher seine langen, grauen und ungewaschenen Haare zum Teil bedeckte. Alles in allem hätte er mit seinem Äußeren glatt aus einem alten Western stammen können und wenn er bedachte, wie er sich fühlte, meinte er nicht selten, dass er auch mindestens genauso alt sein musste. Zweihundert Jahre, kamen ganz gut hin. Wie alt er tatsächlich war, wusste er nicht. Mit knackenden Gelenken hievte er sich ächzend hoch. Die Knie schmerzten ebenso wie der Rücken, die Hände sowieso und… Was machte er sich eigentlich vor, ihm tat ''alles ''weh! ''Alt werden ist scheiße, ''dachte er nicht zum ersten Mal. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte sich halbwegs aufzurichten, presste er sich die Hände in den Rücken um ihn durchzudrücken. Mehrere Male knackte es bedrohlich, doch immerhin brachte es ihm ein wenig Erleichterung. Er hob die Hand ans schlaffe, faltige Kinn und fuhr sich den Bart herab, der sich in einem ähnlich ungepflegten Zustand wie sein Haar befand, während er noch einmal den Blick zu allen Seiten schweifen ließ. Dieses Mal um zu entscheiden, wo er langgehen wollte. Schlussendlich zuckte Terrance mit den Schultern und marschierte einfach los. Wohin er auch ging, ihn würde das gleiche trübe Bild erwarten, also war es auch egal, für welche Richtung er sich entschied. Nach ein paar Metern kam er noch einmal zum Stehen und drehte sich um. ''Also doch, dachte er gleichgültig, als er feststellte, dass er diesen Ort kannte. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, vor langer Zeit, vor dem, was auch immer hier geschehen war. Ein halbwegs klares Bild zeichnete sich vor seinem Auge ab, es stand im krassen Kontrast zu dem, was er in der Wirklichkeit erblickte. Einst war hier alles grün gewesen. Ein großer Park, bestückt mit zahlreichen Bäumen und Blumenbeeten. Im Hintergrund das majestätische Anwesen, prunkvoll, protzig und auf seien Art, schön anzusehen. Eine Aushebung, umringte das gesamte Gelände, in der klares Wasser dahinfloss. Brücken führten alle paar Meter auf die andere Seite. Ringsum konnte man Vogelgezwitscher hören und glückliche Menschen erspähen, die sich einfach ihres Lebens an diesem zauberhaften Ort erfreuten. Heute befand sich dort, wo einst das Anwesen gestanden hatte, nicht viel mehr als ein Trümmerfeld. Das Fundament ließ noch erahnen, wie es einst ausgesehen haben musste. Die Bäume hatten sich in tote, schwarze Dinger verwandelt, die grünen Wiesen waren verdorrt, die Blumen verschwunden. Die Aushebung existierte noch immer, doch beherbergte sie kein Wasser mehr, höchstens einige sumpfige Pfützen. Ein ekelerregender Gestank ging von ihr aus. Die strahlend weiß gestrichenen Brücken hatte der Zahn der Zeit eingeholt. Zerfallen oder zumindest stark morsch standen sie da. Glückliche Menschen oder überhaupt Menschen, suchte man hier vergebens. Was war geschehen? Die Frage, die ungestellt über allem schwebte. Über den Trümmern der Zivilisation, über den verfaulenden Leichnamen, über den abgebrannten Träumen der Menschheit. Terrance hatte aufgehört sich diese Frage zu stellen. Eines Morgens war er an einem fremden Ort aufgewacht, ohne Erinnerung wie er dorthin gekommen war, ohne Erinnerung was seit seinem Einschlafen geschehen war. Er hatte sich vor vollendeten Tatsachen gestellt gesehen. Hatte seinen gealterten Körper – seiner Erinnerung nach, hätte er Mitte dreißig sein müssen, nicht Ende fünfzig – aus dem Bunker geschoben, in dem diverse Gerätschaften ihn scheinbar all die Zeit am Leben gehalten hatten und erschrocken feststellen müssen, dass die Welt, wie er sie kannte, nicht mehr existierte. Sie war untergegangen und hatte nichts als Tod zurückgelassen. Der Bunker, in dem er erwacht war, war nichts Besonderes gewesen, eher ein kleiner unterirdischer und vermutlich zufällig atomsicherer Lagerraum. Vorräte hatte es jedoch nicht sonderlich viele gegeben, nur die dutzenden Maschinen, an denen man ihn vermutlich angeschlossen hatte und deren Zweck sich ihm bis heute nicht erschloss. Vermutlich, weil er seinen Körper als er erwachte, frei von Schläuchen und dergleichen vorgefunden hatte Trotz intensiver Suche hatte er nie die Person oder Personengruppe ausfindig machen können, die ihn so am Leben gehalten hatte. Der Bunker zeichnete sich vor allem durch gähnende Leere aus, ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Hinweises. Keine Dokumente, keine Notizen, Tagebücher oder sonst irgendetwas. Nicht einmal die Gerätschaften trugen das Logo eines Unternehmens. So hatte Terrance also dagestanden, außerhalb des Bunkers, um mehrere Jahre gealtert und sich entsprechend fühlend – obgleich er sich durchaus bewusst war, dass er froh sein konnte, überhaupt gehen zu können, immerhin hatte sein Körper allem Anschein nach mehrere Jahre lang geruht. Und was er sah, ließ ihn im ersten Moment wünschen, nie erwacht zu sein. Die Welt, in der er offensichtlich eingeschlafen war – das Wort „Koma“, benutzte er nicht – existierte nicht mehr. Was auch geschehen sein mochte, es hatte beinahe sämtliches Leben ausgelöscht, menschlich, tierisch und pflanzlich. Die Jahreszeiten waren durcheinandergeraten, die meiste Zeit war es brütend heiß und zu seltenen, plötzlich auftretenden Momenten, brach bittere Eiseskälte ein. Wer sich in diesen wenigen Stunden nicht rechtzeitig einen Unterschlupf suchte, erfror zumeist. Zivilisationen im eigentümlichen Sinn gab es nicht mehr, nur einige lose Verbände von Überlebenden, die häufig mehr damit beschäftigt waren ihre Mitmenschen zu bekriegen, als den Versuch zu unternehmen, die Gesellschaft wieder aufzubauen. Jeder war sich selbst am nächsten geworden. Terrance hatte das auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Die Jahre danach, bestanden aus einem einzigen grauen Dunst. Terrance hatte seine Wanderung begonnen und sie bis heute nicht beendet. Er hatte andere Überlebende getroffen, selten einige mitten zwischen die Augen, die meiste Zeit solche, die nur ihrer Wege gingen. Nie hatte er sich länger als nötig mit ihnen abgegeben, er fühlte sich in der Nähe anderer Überlebender unwohl. Ehe er sich versah, war er noch älter und noch grauer geworden und mittlerweile sehnte er sich nur noch dem Ende seiner Reise entgegen. Sein Umfeld hatte sich indes nicht mehr großartig verändert, viel schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr kommen. Einzig und allein die Population schrumpfte vermutlich Tag für Tag weiter, so lange, bis nichts mehr übrigblieb. Terrance schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit zu vertreiben. Hier unter der brennend heißen Sonne, konnte er es sich nicht erlauben stundenlang in die Leere zu starren und zu grübeln, wenn er nicht irgendwann einfach aufgrund der Hitze umkippte, ging er das Risiko ein, von der nächsten Kältefront eingeholt zu werden. Zeit weiterzuziehen. '' Sich von dem Anwesen abwendend, ging er in entgegengesetzte Richtung los und kam schon wenige Meter später bei der Aushebung an. Je näher er der Brücke kam, die noch am stabilsten aussah, desto intensiver stieg ihm fauliger Geruch entgegen. Hierbei handelte es sich nicht nur um vergammeltes Wasser, dass wusste er sogleich. Es roch nach Verwesung. Gestank hin oder her, Terrance ließ sich nicht in seiner Wanderung unterbrechen. Außerdem hatte er schon Schlimmeres gerochen. Wenige Sekunden später, überdachte er auf der Brücke stehend seine Worte noch einmal. Am Geländer lehnend, blickte er hinab in den Graben und auf die arme Seele, die halb versunken, mit dem Gesicht voran im Morast lag. Die Leiche war aufgedunsen und bleich, Fliegen schwirrten um sie herum. Sie stank erbärmlich. Von seiner Position aus, konnte Terrance nicht erkennen, was den Kerl umgebracht hatte, jedoch vermutete er, dass hierbei fremde Kräfte mitgewirkt hatten; fremde ''menschliche ''Kräfte. „Armer Bastard, hä?“ Erschrocken fuhr Terrance zusammen. Bei all der Stille, die hier draußen herrschte, hatte er schlicht nicht damit gerechnet, auf einen Überlebenden zu treffen. Was ihn jedoch noch viel mehr schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass er den Fremden nicht gehört hatte. Wenn es so ruhig war, wieso hatte er dann keine Schritte vernommen? Das Scharen zerlumpter Schuhe auf staubtrockenem Boden, war doch eigentlich unverkennbar. ''Das Alter, dachte Terrance während er sich zu dem Neuankömmling wandte, was ihn jedoch kaum beruhigte, ganz im Gegenteil. Zwar sehnte er sich durchaus das Ende seiner Reise herbei, allerdings dachte er dabei eher daran friedlich einzuschlafen, oder zumindest an einem Herzinfarkt und nicht mit einer Kugel im Kopf, oder abgestochen wie ein Schwein. Kaum das er den Fremden in die Augen fasste, legten sich seine Sorgen. Hier gab es nichts zu befürchten. Der Unbekannte, stand in gebeugter Haltung, die Hände hinter den Rücken verschränkt, vor der Aushebung und schaute auf die Leiche hinab. Sein fahles, knochiges und von Narben übersätes Gesicht, sprach von den Jahren, die er schon hinter sich gebracht hatte, der Kerl musste mindestens zehn Jahre älter als Terrance sein, wenn nicht noch älter. Seine Kleidung glich eher Lumpen, denn Klamotten, sie war verschmutzt, zerfleddert und zerschlissen. Schuhe trug er gar keine, die Füße waren schwarz vor Dreck. „Ja, allerdings“, knurrte Terrance knapp, ihm war nicht nach großangelegter Konversation. „Jaja“, lachte der Alte dreckig, „das ist er, ein armer Bastard. Ein armer, toter ''Bastard.“ Er hob den Kopf und erstmalig konnte Terrance das gesamte Gesicht sehen, weswegen er erst jetzt bemerkte, dass dem Mann ein Auge fehlte. Den Mund stand leicht offen und zeigte damit seinen zahnlosen Innenraum. „Ich muss weiter“, erklärte Terrance und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Jaja“, winkte der Alte, „geh nur Jungchen, ich bin hier eh noch beschäftigt.“ Mit diesen Worten sprang er in die Jauchegrube unter sich herab, was Terrance dazu veranlasste schockiert stehenzubleiben. Zwar fiel der Unbekannte nur eineinhalb Meter, doch in seinem Alter konnte er sich dabei leicht die Knochen brechen und hilflos verenden. Tatsächlich stürzte der Mann alles andere als elegant herab und schien mehr schlecht als recht unsanft zu landen. Er ging in die Knie, fing sich jedoch halbwegs mit den Händen ab. Beim Aufprall platschte eine grüne, schlierige Flüssigkeit hoch und besudelte ihn. „Alles in Ordnung da unten?“, fragte Terrance, der eigentlich nur weg wollte. „Na klar!“, rief der Alte nach oben, richtete sich halb auf – scheinbar ging er dauerhaft gebeugt – und winkte zu ihm hoch, dabei lachte er wieder sein schräges, krächzendes Lachen. „Aber danke für die Frage, Kumpel!“ „Was willst du dort unten eigentlich?“ Warum stellte er so viele Fragen? Warum ging er nicht einfach weiter, so wie er es ursprünglich geplant hatte? „Suchen“, erklärte der Alte als wäre damit alles gesagt und wandte sich dem Toten zu. ''Suchen?, ''dachte Terrance. ''Was sollte der schon noch groß bei sich haben? ''Was die vorbeiziehenden Plünderer nicht schon an sich gerissen hatten, konnte nur noch Müll sein. Der Unbekannte legte seine Hände unter den aufgedunsenen Leib und hievte ihn dann hoch. Mit äußerster Mühe schaffte er es irgendwie, ihn zu drehen, wobei er nach der Hälfte des Weges auf den Rücken kippte, was erneute Spritzer der grünen Masse nach sich zog. Schlimmer als der Anblick des Toten – das Gesicht schon völlig zerfressen, wodurch der blanke Schädel an ein paar Stellen durchschimmerte – war nur der Gestank, der nun zu ihm hochstieg. Noch schärfer und beißender, als ohnehin schon. Wie der Alte es dort unten aushielt, ohne sich zu übergeben oder glatt ohnmächtig zu werden, konnte Terrance sich nicht erklären. Warum er immer noch hier stand und das Schauspiel beobachtete, erst recht nicht. „Ah ja“, nickte der Alte. „Noch schön saftig, so wie wir es mögen.“ ''Was? ''Wovon redete der Kerl da? Langsam beschlich Terrance das ungute Gefühl, an einen Verrückten geraten zu sein. Von denen gab es hier draußen genug. Hirnverbrannte Idioten – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – die in ihrer eigenen, kranken Welt lebten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er ja noch keine Ahnung, ''wie ''verrückt der Alte tatsächlich war. Die Stimmung veränderte sich drastisch, als der Unbekannte plötzlich den Kopf wieder hob und Terrance scharf musterte. „Du solltest vielleicht wegsehen Jungchen, kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dir gefallen wird, was gleich geschieht.“ Dann lachte er wieder, laut und bellend, wobei er den Mund weit aufriss und gen Himmel streckte. So hatte Terrance erneut freien Blick auf den zahnlosen Innenraum, nur, dass sich plötzlich eine Veränderung bemerkbar machte. Er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich zu versichern, dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete. Zu seinem Schrecken stellte Terrance fest, dass da tatsächlich etwas im Gange war. Während der Alte lachte, begann etwas in seinem Zahnfleisch zu schimmern. Im ersten Moment erkannte Terrance nicht, worum es sich dabei handelte, doch je länger der Prozess andauerte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er Zeuge davon wurde, wie mit verhältnismäßig rasender Geschwindigkeit, Zähne nachwuchsen. Wenig später musste er zu allem Übel auch noch erkennen, dass es sich dabei nicht um normale menschliche Beißer handelte, sondern um spitze, rasiermesserscharfe Reißzähne, wie die eines Tieres. Gleichzeitig mit dem Wachstum, klappte der Kiefer des Alten weiter und weiter runter, sodass der Mund abnormal weit offenstand. Terrance meinte, dass ihm jeden Moment die Haut aufreißen müsste, doch das geschah nicht, sie dehnte sich einfach mit. Als schließlich der Höhepunkt des Öffnens, wie auch des Wachstums erreicht waren, ruckte der Körper des Alten plötzlich hinab und er versenkte seine Reißzähne in dem Gesicht des Toten. Schlimmer noch, dank dem weiten Winkel, umschloss er mit seinem Mund beinahe den gesamten Schädel. Saugende, reißende Laute machten Terrance bewusst, dass das hier gerade wirklich geschah. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um. Er hatte ja schon viel gesehen, aber das hier übertraf seine kühnsten Albträume! ''Ich muss hier weg. ''Ein klarer und simpler Gedanke, gedacht ohne jede Eile, aber mit derart viel Nachdruck, dass sich Terrance Beine bereits in Bewegung setzten, während sein Blick noch immer auf das Unvorstellbare gerichtet blieb. Das Bild verschwand, je weiter er lief, doch die Geräusche erklangen derart laut in dieser allumfassenden Stille, dass Terrance meinte ihnen nie entkommen zu können. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, so schnell wie es seine alten, müden Knochen eben erlaubten. Er dachte nicht über das nach, was er gerade eben gesehen hatte, denn darüber zu grübeln, würde bedeuten es als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Als unumstößliche, schreckliche Wahrheit, vor der er Zeit seines Lebens nicht mehr würde fliehen können. Selbst wenn er dem Alten – nein, dieser ''Kreatur! ''– nie wieder begegnete, würde sie ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgen, in den Schatten der Nacht lauern und zu Tode ängstigen. Verleumdung. Ignoranz. Vergessen. Die letzten Minuten einfach aus der Erinnerung tilgen, ganz recht. Einfach weiter wandern und so tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, das war die einzig mögliche Alternative, die es zuließ, ihm seinen Geisteszustand zu bewahren. Nachdem er einige Minuten lang gehetzt durch die Gegend gerannt war, ohne zu wissen wo lang eigentlich, blieb Terrance stehen, um Luft zu holen und sich neu zu orientieren. Er drehte sich um sich selbst, erkannte seine Umgebung nicht wieder, aber wenigstens auch niemanden der ihm hinterhergehechtet wäre. Terrance beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Schwer schnaufend, kam er nur langsam wieder halbwegs zu Atem, seine Lungen rasselten bedrohlich laut. ''Was war das? ''Nein! Nicht darüber nachdenken! Doch es war bereits zu spät. Plötzlich stand ihm wieder das Bild vor Augen, er hörte die ekelerregenden Laute, ganz so, als befände er sich immer noch auf der Brücke und dem nicht genug, nun manifestierte sich in seinem Kopf auch noch eine klare Vorstellung davon, wie es sich für den Alten angefühlt haben muss, seine Zähne in das aufgedunsene, halb verweste Fleisch zu schlagen. Von Übelkeit überwältigt, übergab Terrance sich an Ort und Stelle. Danach fühlte er sich zumindest ein wenig besser. ''Wer rastet der rostet, na los alter Junge!, ''spornte er sich sogleich wieder an und sah zu, dass er hier wegkam. So weit wie möglich von der Bestie weg, die hoffentlich noch mit ihrem Mahl beschäftigt und nicht bereits im Begriff war, Kreise zu ziehen um sein nächstes Opfer zu erspähen, es zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen… '''Nachtwanderung ' Es dämmerte, der Tag verabschiedete sich langsam und machte Platz für seinen Vetter, der Nacht. Noch war die Sonne nicht untergegangen, doch lange sollte es nicht mehr dauern. Aus dem strahlend goldener Glanz, wurde bereits ein glühend roter Schein am Horizont, welcher immer finsterer wurde. Bald schon würde die Dunkelheit das Licht verschlingen und mit ihr, die Hoffnung heil von diesem verdammeleiten Ort zu entkommen. Seit Stunden wanderte Terrance nun schon rastlos umher und hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, sich im Kreis zu bewegen. Das er sich verirrt hatte, daran bestand schon lange kein Zweifel mehr und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, noch etwas anderes zu behaupten. Sich selbst zu belügen, würde seinen Arsch auch nicht retten. Du bist hier reingekommen, also muss es auch einen weg raus geben. ''Klar musst es das, zumindest wenn er der übergeordneten Logik folgte, an die sein Verstand all die Jahre geglaubt hatte, doch mittlerweile war er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr so sicher. Konnte er nach der Begegnung mit dieser Bestie wirklich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, die Welt zu kennen und zu verstehen? Was brachten all seine Überzeugungen darüber, was real und richtig und logisch war, wenn sie sein Umfeld einen Scheiß interessierten? Genau, gar nichts. ''Trotzdem, ''beharrte er, ''es ''muss ''einen Weg geben. ''Da er mittlerweile begriffen hatte, wo er sich eigentlich befand und warum ihm das zerstörte Anwesen so bekannt vorgekommen war, stimmte diese Aussage – zumindest insoweit, seine Erinnerungen der Realität entsprachen. In diesem Fall wandelte er gerade ziellos durch einen ehemaligen Zoo, was die vielen Anlagen und Käfige, an denen er bereits vorbeigezogen war, nur bestätigten. Freilich war von dem, was den Zoo einst aus gemacht hatte – den Tieren – nichts mehr übrig. Sämtliche abgesperrten Bereiche, ob nun hinter metallenen Zäunen oder Glasscheiben, lagen verlassen da und wenn sich doch einmal etwas in ihnen befand, dann handelte es sich höchstens um die Überreste ihrer einstigen Bewohner. Bewohner… irgendwie erschien Terrance das Wort falsch. Gefangene traf es wohl besser. Bei der Vorstellung, wie die Tiere nach der Katastrophe – wie auch immer diese ausgesehen haben mochte – zurückgelassen und einsam verendeten, weil sich niemand mehr um sie kümmerte und sie nicht rauskamen, schauderte ihm. Ihm selbst hätte es genauso ergehen können. Man stelle sich nur vor, der Bunker, in dem er aufgewacht war, wäre verriegelt gewesen und hätte sich von innen nicht öffnen lassen. Sicher, ein paar Vorräte gab es, aber wie lange hätten diese gereicht? Wie lange hätte es wohl gedauert, bis Terrance, sich unter Krämpfen windend, zu der Idee gelangt wäre, seine eigene Hand abzuschneiden und zu verspeisen, um nicht verhungern zu müssen, immer in der schwachen und immer weiter schwindenden Hoffnung, dort doch noch lebend rauszukommen? Nein, er schätzte sich wahrlich glücklich die Chance bekommen zu haben, zu entkommen und zu leben. Doch eine höhere Macht hatte scheinbar entschieden, dass das Schicksal des Gefangenwerdens ihn doch noch ereilen sollte, denn nun stand er hier, in einer riesigen Zoo-Anlage, aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien. Das gesamte Gelände war umzäunt. ''Intakt umzäunt. Andernorts waren ganze Städte dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden, aber hier nicht, nein, hier erstreckte sich über die gesamte Länge ein zweieinhalb Meter hoher Zaun, ohne Lücke, ohne Bruchstelle, aus massivem Stahl. Wäre er ein paar Jahre jünger, Terrance wäre einfach hinübergeklettert, aber hier lag das Problem: Er war nicht jung. Er war ein alter Mann, beinahe ein Greis. Bei dem Versuch über den Zaun zu klettern, würde er sich eher alle Knochen brechen und dann ein gefundenes, wehrloses Fressen für die Kreatur abgeben, die hier sicher noch irgendwo umherschlich. Erneut verfluchte Terrance sich für seine bildliche Vorstellungskraft. Bilder zogen an seinem Auge vorbei, wie er auf dem Boden lag, ein gebrochenes Bein, vielleicht eine angeknackste Rippe und nur noch am Boden krauchen konnte, während die Kreatur plötzlich aus dem Schatten trat, sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihre Zähne in seinen Arm jagte. Natürlich zuerst in den Arm, denn es wollte die Beute möglichst lange frisch genießen können, solange sie noch zappelte, solange sie noch leiden konnte… Kleine Fleischstücke würde sie aus ihm herausreißen, ihm höllische Schmerzen damit bereiten und in aller Seelenruhe ihr Mahl zu sich nehmen, während Terrance unter Qualen verblutete. Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er dürfte sich nicht von seiner Angst ablenken lassen, dadurch wurde er nur unachtsam. Ein leises Rascheln hinter ihm, schreckte Terrance auf und veranlasste ihn dazu, sich panisch umzudrehen, obgleich alles in ihm danach schrie, einfach die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und loszurennen. Er unterdrückte den Impuls absichtlich, da eine sinnlose Flucht vor dem unsichtbaren Feind, der sich dann womöglich nur als sich wiegendes, trockenes Gras im Wind entpuppte nur unnötig Kraft kostete und gleichzeitig potentielle ernsthafte Gefahren, auf ihn aufmerksam machte. In der mittlerweile tiefen Dunkelheit der Nacht, konnte Terrance nur wenige Meter weit sehen. Das Mondeslicht konnte zwar problemlos durch das übriggebliebene Geäst des dichten Waldes dringen, welcher die Zoo-Anlage einst zu einem Großteil ausgemacht hatte, doch sorgte eine gewaltige Wolkenfront dafür, dass nur ein kleiner Anteil bis nach unten reichte. Den Blick auf die Stelle fokussiert, von wo das vermeintliche Geräusch gekommen war, wartete er deswegen gespannt darauf, dass etwas geschah. In seinem Kopf spielte sich bereits wieder eine Bilderfolge ab. Wie der Unbekannte sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit schälte, humpelnd, in gebückter Haltung, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, auf ihn zumarschierte, ein Lächeln auf den rissigen Lippen zur Schau stellte und dann den Mund öffnete, um seine Reißzähne zu präsenteren und zu lachen. Der Tagtraum sollte zerstreut werden, als das Rascheln erneut erklang und eine Sekunde später, eine kleine, schmächtige Gestalt mit rotem Fell von einer Seite des Weges, auf die nächste huschte. Zuletzt sah Terrance noch ihren buschigen Schwanz im trockenen braunen, abgestorbenen Gras verschwinden. Nur ein Eichhörnchen, ''dachte er erleichtert und gleichzeitig ein wenig verwundert. Wann hatte er zuletzt solch ein Exemplar gesehen? Er sollte nicht dazu kommen, sich die Frage zu beantworten, da gleich darauf ein weiteres Geräusch ertönte. Wieder ein Rascheln, jedoch deutlich lauter. Plötzlich sprang aus der Dunkelheit eine zweite schmale, vierbeinige Kreatur. Sie zeichnete sich ebenfalls durch rotes Fell und einen buschigen Schwanz aus, war jedoch ungleich größer. Der Fuchs hechtete zu der Stelle, an der das Eichhörnchen eben noch verschwunden war und blieb suchend stehen. Zu spät, die Beute schien bereits entschwunden zu sein. Völlig fasziniert betrachtete Terrance das Tier. Erst ein Eichhörnchen und jetzt ein Fuchs? Wo gab es denn sowas? Das Leben bewies wieder einmal einen komischen Sinn für Humor, traf er doch ausgerechnet in einem ehemaligen Zoo, das erste Mal seit Jahren gleich in Folge zwei unterschiedliche Tierarten, die er für ausgestorben gehalten hatte. Seine Freude darüber blieb nicht von Dauer, denn als der Fuchs endlich begriffen hatte, dass seine Beute sich außer Reichweite befand, wandte er sich dem Menschen zu seiner Linken zu. Das Tier kam näher, nur zwei Schritte, doch genug, damit Terrance erkennen konnte, wie ausgemergelt es war. Die Knochen stachen deutlich unter dem glanzlosen, verschmutzten und zu Weilen fehlenden Fell hervor. Wie lange es wohl nichts mehr Anständiges zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte? Lange genug jedenfalls, dass eine deutlich größere Beute wie Terrance sie war, trotz des Risikos einer tödlichen Niederlage, interessant zu wirken schien, denn das Tier kam nun immer näher und nahm rasend schnell Fahrt auf. Trotz der bevorstehenden Gefahr von einem ausgehungerten Fuchs angefallen zu werden, welcher ihm vermutlich jeden Augenblick die Kehle aufreißen und verspeisen würde, konnte Terrance sich nicht rühren. Diese ganze Situation war derart aberwitzig, dass er sich außerstande sah, irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Erst floh er vor einer missgestalteten, menschenähnlichen Kreatur und dann sollte er, von dem mutmaßlich letzten lebenden Fuchs auf Erden getötet werden? Bitte, wenn Gott es so wollte, sollte er es so haben! Der Fuchs erreichte ihn, war nur noch einen Schritt entfernt, es sprang, flog mit weit aufgerissenem Maul direkt auf Terrance zu. Ihm kam es vor, als würde die Zeit langsamer ablaufen, weswegen er ungestört einen Blick in den Rachen werfen konnte, in dem man Stücke von ihm jeden Moment hinunterzwingen würde. Seltsamerweise ängstigte ihn die Vorstellung nicht einmal. Terrance schloss die Augen, wartete, ergab sich der Natur und dem Lauf der Dinge. Ein Windhauch, als ob etwas sehr Schnelles an ihm vorbeigezogen wäre, ein Poltern, gefolgt von einem Jaulen, dass jäh verschluckt wurde und dann… Reißen. Haut, Muskeln und Sehnen, die zerfetzt wurden. Ein Würgen. Schlingende, schmatzende Laute. Terrance schluckte. ''Nicht die Augen öffnen. ''Er riss die Lider auf, starrte auf die Szenerie vor sich und erkannte fassungslos, was er schon vorher gewusst hatte. Man hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Der alte Mann war wieder da. Über dem toten Tier gebeugt hockte er dort, vergrub seine Zähne wieder und wieder in die Überreste, schlang sie mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit herunter und nahm sogleich den nächsten Bissen. In dieser Zeit konnte Terrance nur wie gelähmt dastehen und das Ganze beobachten. Eine innere Stimme in ihm schrie danach, zu fliehen, wieder zu rennen, von hier zu verschwinden, doch er weigerte sich entschieden. Wozu fliehen? Wozu rastlos durch die Dunkelheit irren? Die Kreatur würde ihn ja doch einholen. Er hatte sie gespürt, hatte ihre Kraft und Geschwindigkeit gefühlt. Nach Außen hin mochte die Bestie ja wie ein alter Mann erscheinen, doch dies war nur eine Illusion. Sie war ein Jäger, unbarmherzig, schnell und brutal. Sie hatte den Fuchs im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus der Luft geholt, zu Boden gerissen und zerfleischt. Wie sollte Terrance da hoffen, entkommen zu können? Wie sollte ein wahrhaft alter Mann hoffen, gegen solch eine Macht Bestand zu haben? Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während die Bestie ihre Mahl beendete. Irgendwann begann Terrance sich zu fragen, ob Wesen wie sie, wohl den Untergang der Menschheit und allen Lebens hervorgerufen hatte, kam jedoch zudem Schluss, dass dem wohl nicht so war. Eher waren sie als Folge entstanden, als evolutionärer Schritt, wenn man so wollte, auch wenn dabei sicher nachgeholfen wurde, da die Evolution für gewöhnlich nicht so schnell arbeitete. Wie auch immer sie entstanden waren, Terrance zweifelte nicht, dass Kreaturen wie der alte Mann hier vor ihm, die Menschen eines Tages zur Gänze ersetzten würden. Sie würden die Krone der Schöpfung von ihrem Thron stoßen, ihren Platz einnehmen und zu den neuen Herrschern werden. Herrscher worüber? Die Zeit würde es zeigen. Entweder tilgte auch diese neue Spezies sich selbst vom Angesicht der Erde, oder sie heilten die Wunden und trugen dazu bei, dass der Planet wieder grünte, wieder ''lebte. Was auch geschah, er, Terrance, würde es nicht mehr erleben. Er würde hier und heute sterben, dass Ende seiner Reise antreten. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Hatte er sich vor ein paar Stunden noch dem Tod durch Fremdeinwirkung erwehrt, begrüßte er ihn jetzt regelrecht. Für ihn und für den Rest der Menschheit war es an der Zeit, die Bühne zu verlassen. Sie hatten lange genug gewütet, sollte die nächste Rasse die Chance bekommen, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. Die Kreatur schluckte das letzte Stück Fleisch herunter, von dem Fuchs war nicht mehr, als ein blank genagtes Knochengerüst übrig. Immerhin verschwendete diese Spezies schon mal nichts. Mühselig richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich um. Mit gebeugter Haltung stand sie Terrance nun gegenüber und grinste breit, ganz so, wie er es sich in seiner Vorstellung erträumt hatte. Fehlt nur noch das Lachen. '' Doch ein Lachen sollte es nicht geben. Stattdessen ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Im ersten Moment begriff Terrance nicht, was geschehen war. Er sah, das Blut aufspritzen, fühlte die Hirnmasse ihm entgegenschlagen, spürte wie ein paar vereinzelte Knochensplitter ihm die Haut aufrissen und wie er gleich darauf, von der Kreatur beinahe umgerissen wurde, mit solcher Wucht stürzte sie ihm entgegen. Doch noch als er auf den toten Leib herabblickte, der direkt zu seinen Füßen lag, konnte er nicht verstehen, wie das möglich sein sollte. ''Er ''hatte jetzt sterben sollen, nicht die Kreatur, von der er sich seine Erlösung erhofft hatte! Terrance erschrak vor sich selbst. Beschwerte er sich gerade ernsthaft, dass man ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, das Leben gerettet hatte? Was für ein undankbarer Bastard tat so etwas? ''Dieser hier, dachte er verbittert, grimmig, ja regelrecht wütend. Scheiß auf die Dankbarkeit, er hatte genug! Ein Mann, der nicht einmal mehr dazu in der Lage war, sich über einen simplen Zaun zu hieven, sollte kein Recht mehr haben, von den Winden des Schicksals errettet zu werden. Mit funkelndem Blick sah Terrance sich in der näheren Umgebung um. Dank der Finsternis konnte er immer noch nicht viel erkennen, allerdings war das auch gar nicht nötig, denn wenige Sekunden später, kam sie auch schon aus ihrem Versteck und zeigte sich ihm. Auch das noch, dachte Terrance kochend. Von einem Weibsbild gerettet. '' Und als ob das nicht schon Schmach genug gewesen wäre, musste der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte, auf dem Fuße folgen. Die junge Dame, hob das Präzisionsgewehr und richtete es mit eiskaltem, berechnenden Blick auf ihn. ' Das Ende der Reise ' Sie war schön, das musste Terrance ihr lassen und es rang ihm sogar ein wenig Respekt ab. Wer es schaffte, sich in dieser unwirklichen Gegend so etwas sie Schönheit zu bewahren, der musste ein zäher Hund sein. Und zäh war sie, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung sprach von Stolz und Willenskraft, welcher nie gebrochen werden würde. Ihre Miene, eisenhart, versprach jedem, der ihr krumm kam eine Kugel in den Schädel, dafür brauchte sie nicht einmal das Gewehr zu zeigen, diese Worte standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und dann erst diese Augen! Kristallblau, passend zu der Kälte die in ihnen lag. „Was wollen Sie?“, verlangte Terrance zu wissen. Das auf ihn gerichtete Gewehr beunruhigte ihn nicht. Sollte sie doch schießen, sie würde ihm einen Gefallen tun. Zuerst antwortete die Frau nicht. Sie stand nur da, das Gewehr in der Hand. Ein Auge spähte durch das Zielfernrohr, welches sie auf dieser Distanz nicht einmal gebraucht hätte. Terrance hatte gesehen, was die Projektile mit einem Körper anstellen konnten, das Ergebnis lag direkt vor ihm. Von dem Schädel der Kreatur war nicht viel mehr als eine blutige, breiige Masse mit vereinzelten Knochenresten übriggeblieben, die hier und da noch zu erkennen waren. Wo sie ihn auch traf, sie würde ihn töten und wenn er nur verblutete, statt sofort zu sterben. Da sie offensichtlich nicht zu sprechen auferlegt war, tat Terrance es ihrer statt. „Hören Sie Lady, wenn sie mich töten wollen, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich jetzt meiner Wege ziehen.“ Sie reagierte nicht. ''Auch gut, dachte Terrance verärgert, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sich bereit, wieder mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen um den gottverfluchten Ausgang zu finden. Sowohl den, aus diesem Ort, als auch den, aus seinem Leben. „Ich will weder das eine, noch das andere“, rief die Frau plötzlich mit fester, klarer Stimme, die die Nacht zerriss und etwas in Terrance weckte; er konnte nur nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen was. Den Kopf halb drehend, da er keine Lust hatte, sich die Mühe zu machen, sich noch einmal komplett ihr zuzuwenden, fragte er: „Wie darf ich das verstehen?“ „Ganz einfach“, erklärte sie. „Ich will Sie nicht töten und ich will nicht, dass Sie Ihrer Wege gehen.“ Darüber musste der alte Mann lachen. Laut schallend und ernsthaft belustigt. Es fühlte sich gut an, so hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gelacht. Nun, da sie sein Interesse geweckt hatte, drehte er sich doch wieder zu ihr um. „Hören Sie, ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, aber mir ist gerade nicht nach einem Stelldichein, dafür bin ich wirklich zu…“ „Halt die Klappe Terrance.“ Er verstummte. Nicht nur, weil sie scheinbar seinen Namen kannte, sondern auch – und das war das erschreckende – weil es ihr Ton verlangte. Unnachgiebig, aber nicht laut, Eindringlich, aber ohne Wut oder überhaupt irgendeine klar heraushörbare Emotion. Und wieder regte sich etwas in ihm. Eine dumpfe Ahnung, die er noch nicht ganz fassen konnte. Wie ein Jucken, dass nicht eindeutig zu lokalisieren war. Egal wo und wie lange man auch kratzte, es hörte einfach nicht auf. Es machte ihn verrückt. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“ „Hast du dich jemals gefragt“, erwiderte die Frau, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, „wer dich all die Jahre am Leben gehalten hat? Im Bunker und auch hier draußen? Oder bist du wirklich so sehr von dir selbst eingenommen, dass du gedacht hast, dein Überleben ginge einzig und allein auf dein Konto? Auf dein Glück vielleicht, oder göttliche Fügung? Oder tatsächlich – und das wäre wirklich eine Lachnummer – auf dein Können?“ Wovon redete sie da? Was wusste sie? Wer war sie? Sie hatte den Bunker erwähnt, sie kannte seinen Namen… Nach all den Jahren war es also endlich soweit, endlich sollte er erfahren, was ihm damals zugestoßen war. Terrance entschloss sich nichts mehr zu sagen, während er angestrengt mit den Zähnen mahlte. Was hier auch gespielt wurde, es gefiel ihm zusehends weniger. „Weißt du überhaupt noch, was du getan hast? Kannst du dich erinnern, oder hast du alles verdrängt?“ „Wovon redest du?“ Wozu die Höflichkeitsfloskeln? Sie behandelte ihn, als wären sie alte Bekannte, also warum sollte er es ihr nicht gleichtun? Außerdem wurde er das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie tatsächlich irgendwoher kannte. Diese Stimme… „''Von dem hier!“, schrie sie plötzlich und wies auf die Umgebung. „Von dieser ganzen ''Scheiße ''hier! Davon, dass unser aller Leben ruiniert wurde!“ „Was?“, hauchte Terrance, er verstand gar nichts mehr. Dafür begannen sich schleichende Kopfschmerzen zu melden. Gleichzeitig klopfte etwas an die Tür seiner Erinnerungen. Drängend. Wütend. Die Unbekannte schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, sie wurde wieder ruhiger, emotionslos. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht mehr, oder? Sie haben gesagt, dass das passieren könnte…“ Sie seufzte. „Also gut, dann setze ich dich mal ins Bild. Hör mir jetzt genau zu Terrance, denn ich werde mich nicht widerholen.“ Nein. Nein, er wollte das nicht hören. Das Klopfen wurde lauter, bedrohlicher. Es machte ihm Angst. Die gleiche Situation, es war die gleiche, verfluchte Situation. Vor wenigen Stunden erst, hatte er sich gegen die unumstößliche Wahrheit zu wehren ersucht, dass sein Weltbild falsch oder zumindest nicht komplett war und nun, versuchte er sich gegen das zu wehren, was da schon seit langem in ihm schlummerte. Einmal eingelassen, konnte er diese Erinnerung, diese Bestie, die ihn gnadenlos vernichten würde, nicht mehr von sich stoßen. Sie würde zu einem Teil von ihm werden, seine Logik über den Haufen werfen, seine Überzeugungen und ihn als wimmerndes, bemitleidenswertes Wesen zurücklassen. Trotz aller Gegenwehr, stand Terrance still da und hörte zu. „Du hast uns all das hier angetan“, flüsterte die Frau, leise zwar, aber laut genug, dass jedes Wort davon in der Stille wie ein Kanonenschlag widerhallte. „Du hast unseren Planeten zur Hölle fahren lassen. Nicht alleine natürlich, dass hätte niemand vermocht, aber du warst einer von ihnen. Einer dieser mächtigen Männer, denen es an Weitblick fehlte, welchen sie jedoch durch Habgier und Hass und Verbitterung wieder wettgemacht haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es geschafft habt, niemand weiß das heutzutage mehr, aber das Ergebnis siehst du vor dir. Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf dich, Vater.“ Terrance brach an Ort und Stelle zusammen. Er fiel auf die Knie, wobei diese schreiende Schmerzimpulse durch seinen Körper jagten, er spürte sie kaum. Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen, sein Geist war leer und ein völliges Chaos zugleich. Seine Tochter. Sie stand da, direkt vor ihm, um so viele Jahre gealtert und immer noch engelsgleich. Früher hatte er das nicht gesehen. Früher war er blind für die Schönheit der Welt gewesen. Doch heute, heute erkannte er sie. Nur, dass es jetzt zu spät war. Er hatte all das Schöne dieser Welt vernichtet, hatte es ausgemerzt, es an der Wurzel gepackt und hinausgerissen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Danach war nur noch Schwärze gewesen, eine Schwärze, die alles verdrängt hatte. Die Erinnerungen, nicht nur an seinem Tun, sondern auch an seine Tochter, an seine Familie, für die er so wenig Wertschätzung übriggehabt hatte. „Es tut mir leid“, schluchzte Terrance, während er sich selbst umschlungen hin und her wiegte. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Sahra blickte mitleidlos auf ihn herab. „Dafür ist es ein wenig spät, meinst du nicht?“ Irgendwo aus der Ferne ertönte plötzlich eine zweite Stimme. Männlich, so viel erkannte Terrance. „Sahra, es werden immer mehr, wir müssen… Oh mein Gott. Ist er das?“ Sie nickte. „Hast du…?“ Sie nickte erneut. „Verstehe. Dann bring zu Ende, was du hier angefangen hast und wir machen uns davon. Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich halte an dem Plan fest.“ Stocken, dann: „Aber das ist Irrsinn! Sie werden uns überrennen!“ „Nicht uns, mich.“ Der Fremde schwieg einen Moment. „Bist du dir sicher?“ Sie nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Dann waren nur noch, sich entfernende Schritte zu hören. Als sie gänzlich verklangen, kam Sahra zu ihrem Vater und kniete sich zu ihm herunter. „All die Jahre, habe ich dich im Auge behalten, oder jemanden dafür abgestellt, der das übernimmt. Wir sind eine große Gruppe musst du wissen, die gegen die anwachsende Bedrohung ankämpft, welche uns Menschen den Rest geben will. Nebenher haben wir es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Verantwortlichen vor Gericht zu ziehen. Wir haben euch alle geschnappt, gleich nachdem die Katastrophe ausgebrochen ist. Haben euch in Bunker eingesperrt und zwanzig Jahre lang im Koma gehalten. Dann haben wir euch aufgeweckt, damit ihr mit eigenen Augen sehen konntet, was ihr der Welt angetan habt. Ihr solltet bis dahin überleben, die Apokalypse sollte die Chance bekommen, sich von vollem Maße auszubreiten, ehe ihr euch diesem Wahnsinn ausgesetzt seht. Wir haben euch entlassen, haben euch ziehen lassen, in eine tote Welt und euch selbst dann noch weiter am Leben gehalten. Euch sollte nicht die Gnade eines schnellen Todes gewährt werden, ihr solltet selbst fühlen müssen, wie es ist, in dieser Hölle zu überleben. Deswegen waren wir ständig bei euch, haben jeden eurer Schritte verfolgt und im Hintergrund agiert, wenn es kritisch wurde. Man hat dich nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen Vater. Nicht dein Können, dein Glück oder Gott hat dich am Leben gehalten, ''wir ''waren es.“ Sie zischte diese Worte, spuckte sie ihm förmlich entgegen, als wären sie das reinste Gift. Ein Gift, an dem er verenden sollte. „Die meisten deiner Kollegen sind bereits tot“, erklärte Sahra weiter. „Alter, Fehleinschätzungen unsererseits oder einfach nur Pech. Einige haben versucht Selbstmord zu begehen, wir haben sie daran gehindert. Wenn es sein musste, mit Gewalt.“ Terrance wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie man einen Menschen mit Gewalt am Leben hielt, doch da sprang bereits wieder seine Fantasie ein. Gefesselt, schleppte man das Opfer mit sich herum, fütterte es, versorgte es, trug es überall mit hin, damit es sich dem Schrecken, dass es hinterlassen hatte ausgesetzt sah. Welch eine Belastung das gewesen sein musste, welch Mühen diese Gruppe auf sich genommen hatte, nur um sie, die Schuldigen, zu strafen. Wie tief musste ihr Hass sitzen, damit sie all das auf sich nahmen und nebenbei noch selbst ums Überleben kämpften? Sahra lächelte, als sie sah, wie der alte Mann sich das Hirn zermarterte, doch es war kein gutwilliges Lächeln. Darin lag etwas Diabolisches, etwas Wahnsinniges. Diese Frau hatte schon vor langer Zeit, ihren Verstand eingebüßt. Ihre selbsternannte Aufgabe, betrachtete sie nicht als Bürde, sondern es war ihr Antrieb, der sie Tag für Tag aufstehen ließ, der sie weitermachen, der sie ''überleben ließ. ''Was habe ich getan?, ''dachte Terrance und fand keine Antwort. „Aber jetzt ist es endlich vorbei“, führte Sahra weiter aus. „Dein Leben ging lange genug, Vater. Du bist bereit, für das Ende deiner Reise. Das sind wir beide. Sie werden kommen, weißt du? Die Kreaturen. Keine Ahnung was sie sind oder wie sie entstehen, aber seit einiger Zeit vermehren sie sich rapide. Unsere Reihen lichten sich immer weiter und auch, wenn es keiner aussprechen will, so haben wir doch schon lange akzeptiert, dass es mit der Menschheit jetzt endgültig vorbei ist.“ Während sie das sagte, rückte ihr Blick in weite Ferne, doch langsam klärte er sich wieder und sie drehte den Kopf in Terrance Richtung. Sie sah ihn an, mit ihren klaren, blauen Augen. ''Wunderschön. ''Terrance kamen wieder die Tränen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sie ein gutes Leben haben können, doch er musste alles versauen! Jetzt war es zu spät zu bereuen, alles war zu spät. Die gesamten letzten Jahre, völlig umsonst. Er hatte für nichts und wieder nichts gelebt. Hatte seine Strafe abgesessen, ohne sie als solche zu verstehen. Doch jetzt, hier in seinen letzten Minuten, wurde er dazu gezwungen auf all das zurückzublicken und allein dieses Gefühl, das Wissen, dass alles vergebens gewesen war, dass er nichts Zustande hatte bringen können, dass sein Leben wertlos war, kam einer Strafe unermesslicher Höhe gleich. Alles zerbrach, zerfiel zu einem einzigen großen Scherbenhaufen. Kein Phönix, würde sich aus der Asche erheben, es war vorbei. Für immer. Jahrhunderte der Menschheitsgeschichte, weg. Aus den Büchern getilgt, für null und nichtig erklärt. Und all das, war seine Schuld. Terrance Mund öffnete sich, er wollte noch etwas sagen, ein paar letzte Worte an seine Tochter verlieren, die er nie als solche gesehen hatte, die er erst jetzt zu lieben gelernt hatte. Das wollte er ihr sagen, er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte, damit sie wenigstens mit diesem Wissen sterben konnte, damit er wenigstens einen winzigen Teil seiner Schuld ausgleichen dürfte. Als ihr Kopf nach hinten gerissen wurde und sich ein gedehntes, weit aufgerissenes Maul um ihren Hals legte, um diesen binnen von Sekunden zu zerreißen; als ihr Blut, sich über Terrance ergoss, während eine weitere dieser Bestien ihn packte und in die Schulter biss; als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seinem einzigen Sprössling, bereits einen gnadenvoller, schneller Tod gewährt worden war, während er langsam und elendig verrecken würde, wie er es verdiente, da sprach er keine Worte mehr. Keine leeren Phrasen verließen seine Lippen, die ohnehin bedeutungslos gewesen wären, da sie niemand aufzeichnete, da sie zusammen mit der Menschheit einfach ausgelöscht werden würden. Nein, Terrance verlor in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens keine Worte mehr. Alles was er von sich gab, war ein langgezogener, elendiger Schrei voll Pein und Schmerz, welcher von dem Ende seiner Wanderung kündete. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen